


Nobody knows what Havve does at all

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Sung pesters Havve into spending time with him.





	

A twitch of a nervous smile, even though Sung knew Havve couldn’t see it, what with his back turned and all. Stalking back to his desk to do whatever it was he did all day. Something that required a stainless steel desk, shoved into the space usually used for a closet. Sung never attempted to question it.

“So… yeah? I can sit in here, and not bother you, and that’ll be fine?” His anxiety came out in his voice, this tremble and squeak in his words. He wasn’t sure what he could possibly be anxious about, though; he and Havve were like, best buds, together forever, and the worst thing Havve could do would be to just ignore him, not even make him go away. Havve reached his desk, grabbing something from the small space between the desk and wall.

A folding chair. Because Havve expected situations like this, apparently.

He walked back towards Sung, unfolding the chair. He set it down well away from his desk, not between his path from desk to door, but in the room. Not in the way of the door, either, so it could swing open and shut. Once Havve set it down in a satisfactory spot, he lurched back to his desk, pulling out the plain stool tucked under it and sitting down.

Sung excitedly skipped over to his seat, practically on tip toes, and sat down. He got his way, and he was pleased.

Despite all the pestering and pleading and buildup, Sung ceased being annoying as soon as he got what he wanted. And Havve could only focus on what he was doing for just a short while. He just… wanted to know what the fuck Sung was up to. He didn’t want to turn around and let Sung tell him, he was busy. So he started rummaging through his desk drawers, when he was already looking for something, he knew he had something for this. Once he found it, he just set it on his desk, not wanting to seem suspicious.

A dentist’s mirror, obviously no longer sterile after rolling around in his drawer, but just perfect for the task at hand. Havve wasn’t sure how he came across it; he had all sorts of odds and ends and scraps that he had picked up along the way. After actually working on what he intended to for a good ten minutes, he peeked.

Sung was sitting perfectly straight, one leg crossed, foot resting on knee. Hands on his raised leg, holding a book with both of them. He was completely focused on it, and probably had been the entire time. His eye scanned across and down the page, and efficiently flicked it over, continuing on the next.

With his curiosity sated, Havve put the mirror back where he found it, and worked.

He lost track of time, but eventually he sensed a hand on his shoulder. Light and friendly, letting him know someone was there. He didn’t turn around.

“Thanks for that.” A trail of soft thumps as Sung left the room, pausing in the doorway, wondering if he should shut the door. Then he continued down the hallway.

Havve didn’t get up to close it. If all Sung wanted to do was sit and read in the same room as Havve, he was more than welcome to skip the wheedling and just come in.

**Author's Note:**

> "reminds me of that gifset with the bird but like "what does Havve do? we just dont know"" -my gf, about the title
> 
> this is a rewrite of something i did way way earlier, when i didnt know exactly how i wanted to write twrp. it was set on some kind of spaceship, they were a little less friendly with each other, and it was shorter, amazingly. i didn't post that earlier version until recently, on my tumblr, and i simultaneously decided to rewrite it.


End file.
